


Alene til Jul

by Lokkanel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and some more fluff for the road, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkanel/pseuds/Lokkanel
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Isak is going home to an empty apartment. But it's okay, really he doesn’t care. Isak has chosen to be on his own tonight and he is fine with it.Except that, as much as he tries to convince himself otherwise, this is anything but just another ordinary night.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	Alene til Jul

Isak sped up his pace, the night was getting colder, biting his cheeks and making his entire body shiver, and all he wanted was to get back to his apartment already. 

Not that anybody was waiting for him there.

It was Christmas Eve and Isak was going home to an empty apartment. But it was okay, really he didn’t care. Isak had chosen to be on his own that night and he was fine with it.

Marianne had gone to Berlin to celebrate Christmas with Lea. Isak had taken her to the airport a couple of days before and assured her for the millionth time that he would be just fine on his own and that they could always have a late Christmas, just the two of them, when she’d be back. This had convinced her not to cancel everything at the last minute, and Isak had let out a sigh of relief when she had finally waved him goodbye before going through security.

Since then, Marianne had been sending him dozen of pictures of her trip, of every Christmas light in the streets of the German capital, of every cute stand at the Weihnachtsmarkt and of Lea sipping some mulled wine or wrapping presents, a fond yet slightly exasperated smile on her lips. All the pictures were a bit blurry, crooked or partially covered by the shadow of her finger because Marianne still couldn’t properly use the fancy phone Isak had gotten her for the previous Christmas. But it just made him laugh every time he got a new one, happy to see his mum seeming to enjoy herself so much, when he knew how important this time of year was for her.

Lea and her boyfriend had offered to welcome Isak in their home too, but he had already accepted to take on this shift at the hospital and couldn’t possibly ask to be replaced. When you were one of the youngest doctors in the service and had no kids, you didn’t really have a choice but to work during the holidays.

He could have gone to Terje’s after work and join the festivities, but the idea of spending the evening with his wife’s family, her loud twin teenagers and their awful smelly dog wasn’t really appealing. 

Isak looked up at the apartment buildings around him as he continued to make his way through the snow covered streets of Oslo, the immaculate white blanket on the pavement reflecting the twinkling lights of the city’s Christmas decorations. Through the illuminated windows, seeming to be vibrating with the shimmering light of fireplaces and the sound of laughters, Isak saw families gathered around dining tables and Christmas trees, smiling at kids playing or singing, all dressed up and joyfully clinking their glasses together.

Of course it would be nice to have a good home cooked dinner with people he loved tonight, instead of the ready meal he had bought in the supermarket on his way home, but it was fine, really. There was no reason to feel lonelier tonight than any other night of the year. After all, as Jonas would say, Christmas had become nothing more than another capitalistic scam, all about making you spend all of your hard earned money on stuff you didn’t need, made on the other side of the planet by poor workers who probably didn’t even know what a holiday was, since they had been ripped of their right to unionise.

So, Isak was going to go home, heat up his meal in the microwave, have a beer and maybe watch a movie before passing out because after the long shift he just had at the hospital, he was completely spent anyway.

Perfect plan.

*

When he finally arrived in the street where he lived, Isak saw that it was empty - just like the rest of the neighborhoods he'd just walked through - except for one person loitering in front of his apartment building, pacing along the pavement obviously to try and stay warm.

Isak walked a little bit faster, as fast as he could without slipping on the snow or a patch of ice and ending up on his butt on the freezing ground. He couldn't believe his eyes but as he got closer, he had to recognize that he hadn’t been fooled by the darkness of the street and he found himself a little bit dumbfounded.

“Even?” he called, letting out a staggered breath, “what are you doing here?”

The young man turned around to face him, all bundled up in multiple layers of thick winter clothes, his breath coming out in big white clouds between his lips that were turning bluish with the cold.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he frowned at Isak, “I thought you were supposed to spend Christmas Eve at Jonas’?”

“Um, yeah… about that…” Isak trailed off, looking down at his feet.

“I tried to call you just to wish you a merry christmas but your phone was off.” Even said, taking a few steps towards Isak.

“Yeah, my battery died and I didn’t have my charger…” Isak mumbled, feeling Even coming closer to him, but still too sheepish to look at him in the eyes.

“So I called Jonas” Even continued, “since you had told me that you’d be with him and his family but apparently you told _him_ you’d be with Eskild and Eskild had no idea where you were supposed to be tonight so… here I am.”

“And you… you came all the way from your grandparents'?” Isak asked, finally looking up at Even who now stood still right before him, so close Isak would just have to hold out his arm to reach him, to touch him.

“Yeah I did…” Even shrugged, “I managed to take the last train back to Oslo, then I walked all the way here from the station because I couldn’t find a damn Uber tonight…”

“How… how long have you been waiting here?”

“I don’t know… twenty minutes maybe?”

“Faen Even!” Isak couldn't help but to scold him, “Why would you do that? You must be freezing!”

“And you, why did you make up stories about going to Jonas’ or Eskild’s instead of just telling me you didn’t have any plans for Christmas Eve?” Even countered.

“Because I knew you’d make a big deal out of it when it’s not… You shouldn’t have come here, I’m fine.” Isak sighed.

“What do you mean I shouldn’t have come?” Even scoffed “Of course it’s important, come on... I couldn’t let you spend Christmas Eve alone.” Even took another step closer and cradled Isak’s face between his hands.

“It’s important for you, but I… I don’t care, really.” Isak said, but he was feeling all his resolve to try and convince Even that he shouldn’t be here melting as he nuzzled into the tender touch of the man standing in front of him. “And I don’t want you to miss out on celebrating with your family and on all the food and presents just to be here with me. I don’t have anything to offer but some takeout from the supermarket and maybe a few beers in the fridge…” 

“But baby…” Even murmured and Isak felt his heart swell at the warmth and affection in his voice, “I don’t care about the presents, you know there is just one thing I need… all I want for Christmas is you.”

With these words, Isak felt like he had no choice but to give in. Boring his eyes into Even’s, he realized that he hadn’t really had any other choice to begin with, that he had been lying to himself just as much as he had tried to convinced Even he would have been fine by himself when he knew he had been walking around with a big black cloud above his head, only Even had the power to lift. Isak leaned in ever so slowly, letting his gaze drop towards Even’s lips until he could feel his breath on his skin, until… 

“Oh my god!” Isak suddenly pulled back, “Did you really just try to use that fucking Mariah Carey’s song on me?!” he cried out when Even’s word finally sunk in.

“But it worked!” Even beamed, “You were totally falling for it!”

“Fuck off! No I wasn’t…” Isak protested as Even was now almost crying with laughter.

“Yes you were! That was so cute, you’re so cute…” Even chuckled, stroking Isak’s cheek tenderly with his thumb.

“Shut up.” he grumbled.

“No but seriously, I mean it…” Even said, his voice serious, almost solemn all of a sudden “To me Christmas is just about being with the people you love, you know?”

“Yeah, well that's… that’s why you should be with your family right now.” Isak said, a little bit bashful, still not quite comprehending - or not daring to - why Even would choose to ruin his family diner to wait for him in the cold.

“Isak…” Even shook his head, the look in his eyes both amused and incredulous at the same time.

“What?” 

“Do I really need to spell it out for you?” Even raised his eyebrows, a playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Wha… oh.”

“Yes, _oh_.” Even chuckled at the stunned look of realisation on Isak’s face.

“You… you really mean it?” Isak asked softly, feeling his cheeks suddenly burn up despite the cold.

“Of course I mean it you silly, silly boy.” Even pressed their forehead together, tenderly rubbing their noses together, both of them smiling at this new sentiment, not yet spoken but still as overwhelmingly true as if he had been shouted at the top of their lungs.

"And I know we've only been together for what... a month?" Even pulled back to look in Isak’s eyes yet again, taking both of his hands in his and entwining their fingers together.

"Three weeks and four days." Isak corrected him very matter of factly.

"Aww baby... have you been counting?"

"No." Isak scoffed dismissively.

"Right…” huffed out a small laugh, “so - _three weeks and four days_ \- but I have never been so sure about anything else in my entire life. I think I knew it long before we even got together…” Even took a deep breath, the space between them suddenly filled with electricity as he was just about to utter the words that had been safely kept secret until then, “I love you, Isak Valtersen, and there's nothing, absolutely nothing I want more than to be with you tonight."

“You’re such a sap…” Isak tried to tease him but there was only affection in his voice.

“What, did you just find that out now?”

“Oh my god, just kiss me already!” Isak grabbed Even’s coat and pulled him against his own body, pressing their lips together supposedly to shut him up, both of them chuckling with delight against the other’s mouth.

Isak felt his skin shivering with the rush of joy and tenderness kissing Even inevitably caused in him, but also because his boyfriend's lips felt cold as ice against his own.

“You’re freezing.” he whispered, his gaze locked on Even’s slightly trembling lips.

“Warm me up then!” Even licked his lower lip, smirking at the way it instantly made Isak blush and gasp softly.

“When did you become so bossy?” he asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around Even’s neck.

“I learned from the best.”

“The master?” Isak tilted his head to the side, looking up at Even with a little hint of challenge in his eyes.

“The master.” Even leaned in until he met Isak in a slow, languid kiss.

Isak quickly forgot how cold Even’s lips had felt before when he deepened their kiss, mouths parting, breaths mixing, Even's tongue warm and entrancing, the lingering taste of wine and spices in his lover’s mouth from his abandoned Christmas dinner, making Isak feel dizzy with want.

Isak let his eyes flicker back open when he felt the softest tickling feeling on his nose and cheekbones, “Look…” he whispered against Even’s lips, “it's snowing.”

They both looked up, wide smiles spreading across their cheeks, eyes shining with pure, almost childlike wonderment as the sky sprinkled the city with light snowflakes.

“I love you too.” Isak whispered, nuzzling against Even’s neck, feeling his skin quiver under his touch.

Even held him a little bit tighter between his arms, pressing kisses on the top of his head, on the curls at his temples, feeling his eyes prinkling with the cold and the tears of joy gathering at the corner of his eyelids;

“Come on, let’s get inside.” he said and chuckled at Isak’s enthusiastic nod in response.

*

They stumbled their way up to Isak’s apartment, halting on every landing to share a kiss or two, or three, before continuing their ascent, tripping over every other step because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, which made keeping their balance difficult.

When they finally got to his apartment, Isak retreated to the bathroom to take a shower and relax after his long day at work before changing into clean and more comfortable clothes. He had tried to lure Even with him in the warm shower, but to his disappointment, Even had only sent him off to the bathroom with a little smack on the butt.

But his frustration was only short lived.

When he came back to the living room, Even had arranged a real Christmas feast on the dining table, pork ribs accompanied with all kinds of vegetables and other side dishes, rice pudding for dessert and a few bottles of Christmas beer. He had also scattered small candles everywhere and even put one of those fireplace videos on Isak's computer, with the sound of cracking wood and christmas songs in the background to perfect the festive atmosphere.

Isak stood still when he took in the scene before him, completely stunned, “Wha… what’s all this?” he finally managed to ask.

“Christmas dinner.” Even beamed, “do you really think I would have showed up here on Christmas Eve empty handed? I’ve been raised well you know.”

“This is… wow, Even this is incredible.” Isak breathed out.

“To be perfectly honest, I didn’t do much, apart from convincing my Mum to let me steal all this food.” Even smirked, joining Isak who seemed to have forgotten how to move, still frozen on his spot, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You’ll have to thank her for me then.” Isak smiled, looking up at Even and returning his embrace.

“Well um…” Even blushed, “I kinda promised that in return, she could meet you one of these days.”

“Oh. Wow… um, okay.” Isak stuttered.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, of course, I’d love that.”

Even smile grew so wide and bright that Isak wondered how he would possibly be able to ever refuse this man anything. If it meant getting to see this overwhelming look of pure joy on his lover’s face, Isak would gladly forget all the words in the Norwagian language except for _yes, yes_ and _a thousand times yes_.

*

Later that night, as they were lying together on the couch, warm skins pressed together and worn-out bodies all tangled up under a plaid, Isak watched in awe the flickering light of the candles reflecting in Even’s eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Even asked.

Always keeping their gazes locked together, Isak brought his hand up to Even’s face, caressing his cheek slowly, tenderly, before burying his fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck.

“I was thinking that as long as you’re with me, I don’t think I could ever feel alone.” he murmured, feeling Even’s breath hitch at his words.

“I could never let you feel alone ever again.” Even shifted a little bit closer to Isak until their noses were softly brushing against each other, “you know what that means, right?”

“What?” Isak smiled.

“It means you’re gonna have to keep me forever. You think you can handle that?” he asked and Isak could hear just the slightest hint of doubt behind the playfulness of Even's voice.

“Depends,” he smirked, curling up even closer against his lover’s body, “can I keep you just like this forever?”

“You can.”

“Okay then…” Isak tilted his head back up, Even instantly leaning in to capture his lips with his own.

A kiss.

The most precious Chritsmas gift of all.

A promise of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this little Christmas fic, it felt so nice and comforting to write it, so I hope reading it brought you even just a little bit of joy.  
> This was my way of paying hommage to the "you are not alone" line that we all love so much and as complicated as Christmas is this year, I sincerely hope you all have a loved one close to you.
> 
> Happy holidays to you all and and a happy new year ❤️
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


End file.
